Squilliam's Birthday Bash
by Steel Cobra
Summary: Squilliam is having a birthday party and Squidward, Patrick, SpongeBob are invited. What will happen next? Review it please.


****

French Narrator: Ah… It's a beautiful Sunday in BikiniBottom but there's a certain somebody who doesn't stay beautiful inside and out. That somebody with the big nose and a bold head.

(At Squidward's yard, Squidward is getting a tan)

Squidward: A perfect Sunday, the sun is hot, no work at the Krusty Krab, Squilliam walking down the street. SQUILLIAM!!! 

Squilliam: Oh hi Squidward I didn't knew you live in this charmy neaighborhood.

(Squilliam laughed at Squidward)

Squilliam: So anyway Squidward It's my birthday today and I just got an invention just for you.

(Squidward was reading the invention) 

Squidward: You must be insene Squilliam you're renting the BikniBottom Ball that's worth about one million dollars! 

Squillam: Yes Squidward I do it every year.

Squidward: Whoa this is like a dream come true. I will be in the BikniBottom Ball around with the beautiful people. 

Squilliam: And I have two invetions left. Since it looks like that you only have two neighbors I will invit them too.

Squidward: What?! I mean I love too. I mean why? 

Squilliam: Well is not every day to see only two neighbors in one neighborhood so I what to meet them in my birthday party.

Squidward: Well… Fine then they well see you in your party. 

Squilliam: Well Well Well it looks like Squidward made a big mistake by the looked on your face. See you and your neighbors on the party oh yeah give the two invitions to your neighbors I would but I am a little late for my art meeting.

(Squilliam whistled then his limo came to pick him up) 

Squidward: What have I done! Patrick and SpongeBob are not matured for a birthday party like this. Calm down Squidward you just have to teach the dunces a thing or two to be fancy, well manner, and every thing about fine dinning. 

(Squidward ran towards SpongeBob's house)

Squidward: (Knock at SpongeBob's door) SpongeBob Patrick are you there? 

(SpongeBob opened the door)

Squidward: Read this invition SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Whoa! Squidward is having a birthday party Patrick!

Patrick: Happy birthday Squidward! 

Squidward: It's not my birthday you idiots! Read the whole thing.

SpongeBob: Whoa that really fancy rich guy that who stoled your hopes and dreams.

Patrick: And who stoled your idea for that painting that's worth two billion dollars.

Squidward: Yes that's the guy. And you SpongeBob, Patrick, are invited to his birthday party in the BikiniBottom Ball.

SpongeBob & Patrick: Party!!!

Squidward: And this is not the average wild crazy birthday party. This is a well manner fine dinning party or in your language fancy.

SpongeBob: But Squidward were already fancy.

Patrick: Yup pinkeys up that's fancy.

(SpongeBob and Patrick stick out their pinkey) 

Squidward: You guys have to be more fancy then pinkeys up. (Squidward gived a SpongeBob a video) Here watch this video this will teach you every thing about being fancy for a party.

SpongeBob: Don't worry Squidward our minds will hold that information for the party. 

Patrick: Yup I guess. 

(Patrick and SpongeBob went back in the pineapple) 

Squidward: Anybody just shoot me. Wait a sec, Squilliam stoled my idea of one of my paintings? 

SpongeBob: Geese I can't wait to go to that fancy birthday party will be with the riches people in BikniBottom but yet were not like those kinds of special people. In someday well have all the treasures like them Patrick well stand up high after we'll get all the knowledge that will be in the video thanks to the good soul our good friend Squidward right Patrick. 

Patrick: What did you say something SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Now let's watch that video.

(SpongeBob turn on his television and put on the video)

Realistic Fish Head: (On the television) Hello kids or adults you'll probably remember me on the past videos like about Take care of a Sea Cow, How to make One Trillion Dollars on Fish Eggs, and my favorite How to make a Tartar Sauce Ouellette. Now I'll teach you how to be fancy in a party. 

French Narrator: 8 hours later. 

Realistic Fish Head: Well that's all for me now also order my next video on How to make Idiots into Lawyers. 

SpongeBob: Whoa Patrick I never felt so fancy.

Patrick: And stupid.

SpongeBob: (Watch the clock) Oh my gosh is 7:45PM we have to be there in 8:35PM. We should get dress Patrick or should I say my good chap.

Patrick: We gentlemen have to get dress in our tuxedos for the Ball tonight.

(Patrick and SpongeBob went upstairs in the closet)

SpongeBob: These tuxedos haven't been use since my father was in the high school prom.

(SpongeBob and Patrick got dressed in the tuxedos)

SpongeBob: (Glace at a mirror) SpongeBob you never looked any hansom.

Patrick: Glance at a mirror) Patrick you also was never looked any hansom.

(Mirror cracked)

SpongeBob: We have to get on some kind transportation to get to the birthday party.

Patrick: What about your bike? 

SpongeBob: But that's only a one-seated bike. Oh what the Neptune.

(Outside of the BikiniBottom Ball)

Realistic Fish Head news reporter: Behind me is the BikiniBottom Ball, which is surrounded by fans of Squilliam the top riches man in time period. Today is his birthday indeed and behind me again is Squilliam's birthday party. The riches people in BikiniBottom are invited to Squilliam's party and this guy know as a worker from the Krusty Krab. Is a loving night to order my-

(Squilliam and Squidward arrived from Squilliam's limo)

Squilliam: So Squidward you work as a casher all the along.

Squidward: Yes and I don't want to mention that again.

Squilliam: Oh Squidward your friendly neighbors should be her any second now.

Squidward: Huh… Yeah.

Realistic Fish Head news reporter: Now why did I have that cut off people? You are all fired! I'm on live television?! It looks like every thing is doing okay out here in the BikiniBottom Ball but wait it looks like there are two more guests arriving for the party. 

Squilliam: Is that your neighbors Squidward or that's my entertainers for my party?

(Squilliam laughed at Squidward)

Squidward: (With a big frown) I'm afraid so.

(SpongeBob was pedaling his unicycle and Patrick was on SpongeBob's head) 

SpongeBob: (SpongeBob and Patrick fell down on the unicycle) Ouch.

Squilliam: For one thing they're certainly entertaining.

SpongeBob: (Shaperier voice) Hello there my good chap you must be Squilliam (Hand stake with Squilliam) hope you have a happy birthday Squilliam. 

Patrick: Is a loving evening for a birthday. Do you think so Squilliam?

Squilliam: Yes the weather has been calmed ever since.

SpongeBob: My good man should we go inside now Squilliam?

Squilliam: Yes I believe so.

(Squilliam and the guests went inside the Ball)

Squilliam: Hmm not bad neighbors Squidward.

Squidward: (With a big smile) Yes I indeed have good neighbors.

(Squidward said to himself)

Squidward: Squidward you pulled this off once again.

(A butler walked by SpongeBob)

Butler: Shirr would you like a slice of ketch.

SpongeBob: Yes please my good man oh yes can you give one slice to my friend right by me.

Patrick: Make that two slices for me.

(SpongeBob and Patrick ate their ketch)

SpongeBob: (Regular voice) Whoa Patrick my tongue never felt so spice up.

Patrick: Yeah me too this is really good ketch.

SpongeBob: No I mean how were talking.

Patrick: Yeah… But this is really good ketch

SpongeBob: I never felt so fancy and I never felt so bored.

Patrick: Yeah me too.

SpongeBob: Patrick I think we have to speak about this in privet.

SpongeBob: Oh Squilliam.

Squilliam: Yes my good chap what can I do for you?

SpongeBob: My good chap I believe that I am missing one of buttons (Blink at Patrick) so my friend and me will look for my button outside.

Squilliam: Well I can use my butler to look for the button for you. 

SpongeBob: No, no, Patrick and me will look for my button.

(SpongeBob and Patrick went outside)

Squilliam: That man looks very familiar.

(Outside) 

Patrick: Now where is that button?

SpongeBob: No Patrick I made that button thing up so we can speak in privet. Look in the window of the Ballroom. (SpongeBob and Patrick looked in the window) Those people are just talking, nothing else.

Patrick: Yeah bla, bla, bla.

SpongeBob: I don't think the rich people knows how to have fun in a party. We have to show them the real meaning of a birthday party Patrick. Do you know what this means.

Patrick: Yes I mean No!

SpongeBob: This is a job for Mermaid Sponge!

Patrick: And Barnacle Patrick!

SpongeBob: But our superhero costumes are in my house and since were wearing this tuxedo I'll be (Deepen his voice) Agent SpongeBob 007!

Patrick: And I'll be agent uh… Patrick!

SpongeBob: (Deepen Voice) Here is our mission log agent Patrick.

(SpongeBob blow a bubble shaped like the BikiniBottom Ball)

Sponge: (Deepen voice) Mission Birthday Party. Agent Patrick you'll sneak inside the Ball's air vent while you carry the piñata when you get to detention checkpoint you will set up the piñata. My main mission will be to unconnected the electricity in the main Ballroom and I will call the DJ master by sell-phone to start up the DJ music then next thing to do is to call the reinforcement know as the Krusty Krab for an order of seventy five Krusty Krab Pizzas for the Ball room. When the time is right I will start up the lights again. This Bubble Mission Log will pop in five seconds.

(The Bubble pop)

SpongeBob: (Deepen voice) This cable wire will support you agent Patrick whenever you are going down in an exact 90-degree angle. And here Agent Patrick we can communicate by Waking Talking. (Regular voice) Oh yeah nearly forgot (Pulled a piñata out of his pocket) here's the piñata for your mission.

Patrick: Got ya. 

(Patrick climbed on the side of the Ballroom and pulled out the shield of the opening entrance to the air vent then crawl into it)

(SpongeBob sneak inside the Ballroom and turn off the light switch)

Squilliam: Hey who turn off the lights?

(Inside the air vent Patrick is nervous)

Patrick: (Talked to SpongeBob by Walking Talking) Pink Blender to Spatula of Fury over.

SpongeBob: (Talked to Patrick by Walking Talking in a deepen voice) This is Spatula of Fury over.

Patrick: I don't wanna be here, I want to see light again over.

SpongeBob: (Regular voice) Pink Blender you can't just confirm the mission already do it for the party! (Deepen voice) Over.

Patrick: Yeah Party for everyone!!! Over.

SpongeBob: (Regular voice) That takes care of that, now to call the DJ. (Pick up his sell-phone and call the DJ) 

(The DJ master drove by and went inside the Ballroom)

Squidward: Is it me or somebody has walked in the room? 

(Suddenly the whole Ballroom looked like a DJ nightclub)

DJ Master: Yo everybody the first song were going to listen to night is Electric Zoog by you name it Rodney Bingheimer.

Squiliam: What kind of German stage act is this? 

SpongeBob: (Got out his sell-phone) Hello Mr. Krabs there's an order of seventy five Krusty Krab Pizzas at the BikiniBottom Ball so- 

(Suddenly Mr. Krabs came in a bulldozer loaded with Krusty Krab Pizzas)

Mr. Krabs: Sorry if I'm late me Laddy I would of come sooner if I hadn't ask directions from a hobo. 

(Mr. Krabs crashes into the wall of the Ballroom while everybody sreamed in fear)

Mr. Krabs: (Singing) Money, Money, doing for the Money. Money, Money destroying for the Money.

Squidward: Mr. KRABS!!!

(Patrick falls out of the air vent while smashes the pinata)

Patrick: CANDY!!!

(Patrick was eating the candy)

Squilliam: What in good Neptune is going on here?!

(SpongeBob crash into one of the windows)

SpongeBob: (Holding up a tape recorder) Note to self. Crash into window in style.

Squilliam: Is that one of your neighbors Squidward?!

Squidward: Well I uh I… 

Squilliam: What is his name anyway?

SpongeBob: (Deepen his voice) My name is Bob. SpongeBob. 

Squilliam: I remember him now, he was the crazy waiter in your fake five star restaurant.

Squidward: (Crying over knees towards Squilliam) Okay is true my neighbors are total pests are you happy now! 

Squilliam: Pests? I never have this much entertainment in my whole life! In fact I rather spend my whole money to live in your neighborhood.

(Squidward eyes grew ten times bigger and his jaw drop down to the floor)

Squilliam: Give these free private club coupons to your neighbors I would but I will dance to this what you people call it DJ.

SpongeBob: (Regular voice) Well Patrick I think Squilliam learn a valuable lesson.

Patrick: (Continue eating the candy) Fancy no. Fun yes. Kith and candy are good to eat but candy is better.

SpongeBob: Yes Patrick. Mission Completion.

The End. 

PS. if you like my first SpongeBob Squarepants fic I will make my next fic that will be called A Starfish Noggin. 


End file.
